Sumpe Lo?
by TezuSezu
Summary: Kagami sudah kesal tujuh turunan. Hampir datang telat ,dimarahi guru sejarah ,pelatih ngamuk tingkat dewa ,malah nambah pertengkaran 'tradisi' dengan Aomine .Dan ternyata, harinya menjadi lebih buruk dengan kedatangan dua pemuda-pemudi yang entah datang dari mana .Tapi ,akankah segalanya akan berubah menjadi lebih buruk ?-Warning inside :OOC,OC's ,ada mention Mpreg,Shonen-ai.
1. Chapter 1 --

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / A Basketball Which Kuroko Plays

Pairing : AoKaga ,AkaKuro ,MidoTaka ,MuraMuro, dll.

Language : Bahasa Indonesia.

Genre : Parody (pastinya ) Romance-Comedy ,Hurt/comfort, Family.

Author : TezuSezu a.k.a XxSei-chanxX

Summary : Kagami sudah kesal tujuh turunan. Hampir datang telat ,dimarahi guru sejarah ,pelatih ngamuk tingkat dewa ,malah nambah pertengkaran 'tradisi' dengan Aomine .Dan ternyata, harinya menjadi lebih buruk dengan kedatangan dua pemuda-pemudi yang entah datang dari mana .Tapi ,akankah segalanya akan berubah menjadi lebih buruk ?

A.N : Maaf ya ,summary-nya jelek . Gak jago buat summary -_- .

Ah ,aku lupa …

Yo ~ Sudah lama tak berjumpa ,Sei-nee datang membawakan fanfic baru !~ Ohohohooo .. tenang saja .. fic yang lama tidak ditelantarkan kok .. hanya kurang inspirasi doang … Ehm ? Kalian gak salah liat kok .. Fic kali ini memang berasal (?) dari Fandom lain .. jadi ,jangan kucek matamu ya :)

AoKaga ?Oh iya dong~ **I SHIP THEM HARD !** wkwkwkkkk!

Buat yang sudah baca ficku sebelumnya, pasti bakal sadar kalau gaya bahasaku lebih alay dan gak proper banget .Biasanya kan agak sopan dikit atau sejenis itu lah . Maaf ya kalau gak suka :(

Jangan lupa review ya *ckris*

* * *

*'`'*

**SUMPE LOE ?**

**CHAPTER 1**

**NIH HARI BISA LEBIH BURUK GAK SIH ?**

*'`'*

* * *

Kagami taiga merasa dirinya dibenci oleh Amaterasu-kami .

Sudah cukup dengan datang telat .Diceramahi panjang lebar dengan guru BK yang cerewet bingitz . Sudah sesampainya di kelas, pelajaran sejarah Jepang pula .Badannya sakit semua .Eh? Tenang aja. Tidak ada kegiatan yang XX rated disini .Badannya sakit karena _one-on-one_ 'basket' dengan rivalnya¾Aomine Daiki,kemarin.

Dia menoleh ke belakang . Kokoronya bertanya-tanya¾Kenapa Kuroko bisa dengan damainya tidur dijam pelajaran. Sedangkan dia ? _Jiah_ .Boro-boro tidur, menguap saja sudah disumpalkan penghapus papan tulis yang melayang dengan 'indah'nya ke mulutnya yang gede itu .Entah karena tidak sopan atau bau mulutnya yang terhirup hingga ke meja guru .

-' This is Japanese barbarous teaching that Alex warned me about .. ' gumamnya dalam hati .

Sedih rasanya .Berada di negeri yang terasa asing .Tidak mengenal budaya maupun sejarah .Jangan salahkan dia jika dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Oda Nobunaga .Guru Sejarahnya, Mifune Saikyo,sudah sering memarahinya .Masa' dia harus cerita tentang Abraham Lincoln di kelas Sejarah Jepang ? Kan gak 'wow' !

" .. sudahlah .Masih ada latihan … "

* * *

Sekali lagi, Kagami salah .

Gara-gara badmood seekor (?) Aida Riko yang lagi haid ,para domba-domba malang klub basket Seirin menderita karenanya . Latihan dilipatgandakan .Salahkan Furihata yang keselip bilang masakan 'unik-fantasi'Riko dengan sebutan 'kado dari neraka'.Padahal, tangan kasarnya itu sudah gatal buat membanting bola ,lalu memasukkannya ke keranjan belanjaan-eh,salah-ring basket .Tapi sedari tadi Ia hanya push up ,sit up ,push up ,sit up ,push up, si-sampai kiamat!

Setelah pemanasan lamaaa yang udah memakan jam latihan ,Kagami mengambil ponsel di saku tasnya .Mencoba menjari korban pelampiasan badmoodnya hari ini. Wow, hari ini mungkin hari badmood sedunia di Jepang .

Dia mulai menyeringai seram .Bergidik setan. Oke ,ini pertanda buruk.

Semoga makhluk malang yang dikirimi e-mail ajakan one-on-one dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Maaf, salah ketik .kayaknya gak mungkin deh .

Karena si 'makhluk malang' itu adalah Aomine Daiki .

" Oi ,Bakagami !" Sahut Aomine Daki, Kandidat Pak Belalang kedua versi Jepang.

Ah . Aomine DAIKI .Bukan DAKI .Memang kulitnya item, kayak dakian .Udah ITEM, hidup lagi.

Udah cukup mengejek Aominenya .Kembali ke Kagami yang lagi menggerutu gaje didepan pintu lapangan basket umum.

Dia hanya melemparkan bola oranye itu ke Aomine .Aomine menangkapnya .

" Seperti biasa ? "

Aomine masuk ,melempar tasnya ke arah bench . Ia berjalan pelan lalu berlari kencang ,memasukkan bola basket itu ke ring .Merasa openingnya cukup keren seperti di anime ,dia menyapu tangannya ,membalikkan badannya ke Kagami .

" Mau taruhan ,Ahn ?" tanyanya sangar .

Bukan Kagami namanya kalau gak menerima tantangan .Merasa dirinya lelaki diantara lelaki ,Ia mengambil bola basket yang bergelinding ke arahnya ,lalu berlari ke arah ring ,melakukan dunk yang gak jauh lebih dengan Aomine .Dia nyengir , " Siapa takut ,"

* * *

Tiga puluh menit berlalu .Dan One-on-one keduanya berakhir dengan kemenangan memilukan Aomine Daiki .

Nahlo ? Kok memilukan ?

Ah .Tadi saat Aomine mau melakukan dunk ,Kagami melompat sekuat tenaga dan berusaha untuk menangkisnya .Aomine tahu Kagami akan menghentikannya .Maka dari itu, Ia turun kebawah-bermaksud mengelabui Kagami dan memutar dan melakukan alley-loop .

Nasib buruk menimpa keduanya .Baru saja Aomine turun dan bermaksud untuk berbelok ,Kagami mendahuluinya .Dan cara Kagami mendahuluinya sungguh tidak elit .Kagami yang terlalu capek karena stressnya hari ini kehilangan hampir seluruh staminanya ,membuatnya turun dengan tubuh lemas .Aomine tidak sempat mengelak dan-Brukk! Keduanya terjatuh ke bawah .Dengan Kagami diatasnya .

Syok .Dada berdebar-debar .

Aomine menjadi merah delima .

Posisi keduanya terlalu awkward .Si perut blackholediatasnya berat banget .Menurutnya ,lebih baik ketiban sepuluh karung beras dibanding ketiban Kagami .Kenapa ?Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang .

Sontak Aomine mendorong Kagami sekuat tenaga .Badan super berat Kagami terguling sejenak dengan suara 'poomm!' .Nafasnya tersendat .Ekstrim banget ,sumpah.

" Buset !Aho ! Santai aja kalee ! Lu kira gak sakit apa ?"pekik Kagami kenceng .

Aomine bingung .Sebenarnya siapa yang harus marah disini ?

" Lu yang kelewat bego ! LU yang nimpa gue !LU yang bikin punggung gue kayak punggung nenek-nenek reot !"

" HAA ? Muka lu emang muka tua !Kasian banget deh gak punya kaca buat ngaca tuh fucking shit that you called it fucking face !Bullshit !"

" Jangan pakai bahasa inggris ! Aku gak ngerti !"

" Gue kan orang Amrik ! Ya wajar lah ! Lu budek ya ? Gak pernah dengar dari ngaku-pacar-kuroko mu itu ?"

" Jangan ejek Momoi ! Dan lagi ,kenapa dia bisa masuk ke percakapan ini ?"

" Lu yang napokin sendal gue kemarin kan ? Pas gua mau bertamu ke rumah pak RT ? Ngaku gak lo !"

" Gak ada hubungannya ! Sumpah .Ni percakapan kok gaje banget !"

Setelah percakapan gak bermutu tadi ,mereka pun ngos-ngosan .Aomine mengintip melalui celah poni rambutnya yang mulai panjang .

Sejak keduanya dipertemukan ,hatinya telah tertambat oleh eksitensi pendatang dari Amerika itu .Perasaan magis itu terus berkembang seiring waktu berjalan .Winter Cup telah menjadi saksi gamblang . Zona yang dulu membuatnya terperangkap dalam kesendirian dan rasa kesepian ,eksitensi Kagami mulai menerobos dan membukakan matanya .

Jatuh cinta pada rival ,terutama sesama cowok tentu tidak gampang .Dia mulai memborong majalah porno Mai-chan dan artis hentai lainnya ,mengakibatkan uang sakunya nyaris disunat .Sialnya ,majalah yang biasanya bikin dia droolingsetengah mati malah tidak mempan .Yang terbayang hanyalah imajiner Kagami yang bertelanjang dada ,memakai handuk yang melingkari lingkar pingggulnya .Tubuhnya yang besar dan atletis ,rambut black-crimson yang basah ,sungguh erotis-plakkk!

Mari kita kembali ke topik Aomine jatuh cinto ke Kagami ,sebelum penpik ini jadi M rated .

Intinya ,Aomine diam diam suka dengan Kagami .Hanya karena gengsi atau gejolak masa remaja dia menyembunyikan perasaanya itu rapat-rapat didalam loker Davy Jones milik Flying Dutchman .

Kagami pun bangun ,masih menggerutu .Kakinya sempoyongan menapaki jalan menuju bench .Aomine hanya menatapinya sebentar ,membuang ludah dan mengambil pocari didalam tasnya-masih didekat bench .

Dia melemparkan pocarinya ,bermaksud untuk memberikannya pada Kagami .Tapi malah ketimpuk kepala si target .Ditambah dengan sebetapa keras kepala itu ,botol pocari itu terbuka ,memuntahkan isinya keatas rambut malang sang korban .

Aomine tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa,

" GWAKAKAKAKAKKKKKKKKKK!"

" A-A-AOMINE ! BERENGSEK LO!"

* * *

Sore itu , Aomine tak dapat berhenti terkikih-kikih .Insiden botol pocari tadi masih terbayang dibenaknya .Kagami ,yang sedang berjalan pulang bersamanya ,hanya mengepalkan tangannya .Mungkin dia mempersiapkan timing yang tepat untuk mengabadikan muka bodoh Aomine oleh tangannya .

" … Bisa gak sih lo berhenti ketawa genit … berengsek .."gumamnya .

Aomine terdiam kaku .

" Ketawa genit gimana ? Hadeh ,ngaco mulu lu hari ini ."

" Ymgl .Lu ngajak ribut ."

" Siapa bilang ,haah ? Gue Cuma menikmati suasana ."Oke .Untuk ini ,Aomine tidak berbohong .Dia memang menikmati tiap detik kebersamaan yang ia luangkan untuk gebetan-tak-nampak-gebetannya itu .

Yang ditanya malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya .Bingung .

Menit demi menit berlalu ,tanpa komunikasi ringan maupun berat terjadi diantara keduanya .Aomine bingung ingin berkata apa ,takut merusak impresinya kepada Kagami yang udah keburu messed Kagami hanya merenungi menu makan malam apa yang akan Ia masak ,dan rute yang harus diambil untuk mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang diinginkannya .

Aomine mulai marah .Dan dia tidak mengambil snickers .

Oke .Ini salah ketik .Snickers Cuma buat yang lapar .Dan yang lapar itu bukan Aomine ,tapi Kagami .

Kembali ke topik .

Diam-diam ia mencuri pandangan ke sebelah kirinya .Kagami …

Oh ,Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa dewa cupid mempermainkan perasaannya .Kagami adalah orang yang paling sulit untuk Ia raih .Pemuda bersurai black-crimson itu hanya melihatnya sebagai rival atau musuh .Gak kurang gak lebih .

'Shit 'pikir Aomine dalam hati .

Kejadian tak terduga terjadi ,memecah kesunyian yang menyebalkan itu .

Secara tak sengaja ,Kagami tersandung oleh marble tiruan ( dibuat dengan kaleng cat yang diisi semen dan disambung dengan pipa besi seukuran paralon ) ,otomatis Ia hampir terjatuh .Aomine yang terkenal gesit ,refleks mengulurkan tangannya ¾mengambil posisi menangkap Kagami jika terjatuh .

Entah sudah menjadi kesialan seekor(?) Aomine ,keduanya saling terjatuh .Dengan Kagami masih diatas Aomine dan Aomine yang syok berat .Merasakan suatu déja vu .

' SHIIIITTTT!'

Tak alang-alang ,Si makhluk dakian itu mendorong Kagami dengan sekuat tenaga ,membuat Kagami nyaris terguling-guling .Untungnya Kagami tak terguling-guling cukup jauh ,karena dihentikan oleh lampu pos terdekat .

Dia marah .Kagami Taiga marah .

Otaknya tak dapat berfungsi secara rasional .Pertama ,datang hampir telat .Kedua ,latihan neraka .Ketiga ,dia terjatuh menimpa Aomine untuk kedua kalinya .

'Hari ini bisa lebih buruk gak sih ? Tanggung banget sumfah !'-pikir Kagami.

Tangannya mencengkeram kerah seragam Aomine .Yang ditarik kerah bajunya hanya terbelalak .Emosinya sudah mendidih .Tak ada tanggung-tanggung .

" LU SEBENARNYA MAU NGAPAIN SIH ?SEGITU BENCINYA LO SAMA GUE !SANTAI AJA KALEE !GUE UDAH CUKUP BADMOOD HARI INI DAN LOE MALAH MAKIN NUANGIN GARAM KEATAS LUKA !MAU LOE APAAAA?"pekik Kagami .

Yang diteriaki melongo .Dia bingung siapa yang harus marah disini .

" HAA ? GUE GAK PEDULI MOOD LU GIMANA KEK ,APA KEK ! INTINYA UDAH NASIP LOE APES HARI INI ,YA APES SANA !MAKANYA LAIN KALI LU MENJAJAL LUCKY ITEM AJA SAMA MIDORIMA SANA BIAR GAK APES ! HUAHAHAHAAA !" Wow .Aomine mulai berengsek-eh berserk .

" Ku-"belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya ,ada sebuah lubang hitam muncul didinding tembok disebelah mereka .

Silent .

Ini bumi kan ?

Apakah mereka akan terhisap kedalamnya ?

Err … sepertinya kebalikannya .

Mereka kaget setengah mati .Gimana tidak coba ?Disaat kalian terbakar oleh amarah yang meledak-ledak ,tiba-tiba ada lubang hitam imajiner seperti di film sci-fi muncul .Yang parahnya ,ada dua orang manusia keluar dari lubang itu .

Oke .Kalau manusianya berambut hitam lurus ,dan berwarna hitam kecoklatan seperti orang normal sih gak masalah .

Tapi ,orang yang keluar itu memiliki ciri fisik yang tak dapat dikilah .

Ada cewek berdada G-cup .Berambut hitam-merah acak-acakan .Kulitnya sedikit tan .Tinggi badannya terbilang cukup tinggi untuk gadis seumurannya dengan kulit mulus .

Satunya lagi ,cowok berkulit tan 'banget ' .Memiliki warna mata biru tua yang sama dengan warna rambutnya .Tubuhnya atletis .Dengan alis mata bercabang yang mengingatkan keduanya kepada seseorang .

Kagami menatap Aomine .Aomine menatap Kagami .Kagami menunjuk Si gadis ke arah Aomine .Aomine menunjuk Si cewek ke arah Kagami .Kagami menunjuk si cowok ke Aomine .Aomine menunjuk si cowok ke arah Kagami .

Kemiripan yang menyeramkan …

Omaigat .Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini ?

Si cewek menggosok kepalanya .Dia dan si cowok terlempar seperti karung beras dari truk angkutan .Keduanya mengeluh tentang sakit dan lecet kecil .Kagami dan Aomine hanya menatap keduanya dengan mata seukuran stetoskop dan mulut yang jaw-dropped .

Keempatnya saling beradu mata .Menyadari keberadaan masing-masing .

1

2

3

Siapkan penyumbat telinga …

" GWAAAAAAAAAA!"

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / A Basketball Which Kuroko Plays  
Pairing : AoKaga ,AkaKuro ,MidoTaka ,MuraMuro, dll.  
Language : Bahasa Indonesia.  
Genre : Parody (pastinya ) Romance-Comedy ,Hurt/comfort, Family, dan sediki sci-fi.  
Author : TezuSezu a.k.a XxSei-chanxX  
Summary : Kagami sudah kesal tujuh turunan. Hampir datang telat ,dimarahi guru sejarah ,pelatih ngamuk tingkat dewa ,malah nambah pertengkaran 'tradisi' dengan Aomine .Dan ternyata, harinya menjadi lebih buruk dengan kedatangan dua pemuda-pemudi yang entah datang dari mana .Tapi ,akankah segalanya akan berubah menjadi lebih buruk ?  
A.N : AKU BUTUH BETA-READER ! DAN AKU MAU BETA-READ FIC KUROBASU !* teriak alay*  
Oh ya ,jujur ... aku syok .Ternyata ada juga yang suka fanficku *nangis bahagia* ~ Author merasa bahagia fic ini lebih banyak readernya ... saya jadi termotivasi ~ terima kasih ya buat yang me-review fic ini... saia takkan bisa mengupdate fic ini sesuai jadwal kalau bukan karena ripiu menyejukkan hati engkau ,wahai penyelamat *dipukuli massa*  
Untuk menjawab pertanyaan reader-readerku tersayang *dibantai berjamaah* , iya. Kedua orang yang mucul entah-darimana itu memang future offspring pairing konsen di fic ini, AoKaga ... terlalu jelas kah ?  
Rasanya pengen update lebih sering .. ide lagi banjir nih ~ ohohoo~  
Ada yang mau request siapa yang mau dimunculin ? Saia rencananya memasukkan satu pair lagi yang 'anak masa depannya' akan muncul di chapter ketiga terakhir :0 ... Tapi gatau mau siapa yang bakal dikorbankan :'(  
Sekedar info, rambut Tora ( OC ) aslinya memang hitam-merah, mengikuti Kagami. Tapi karena dia model, dia merubah warna rambutnya menjadi hitam keunguan dan merah menyala. Kenapa saya menjelaskannya disini? Karena akan ada flashback di chapter ini atau kedepannya ...dan info ini akan diselipkan didalamnya ...  
Jangan lupa review ya *ckris*

Chapter Text

" ... "  
Keheningan setelah neraka pecah masih berlangsung. Bedanya mereka lagi di apartemen lux Kagami ,duduk awkward diatas sofa. Si tuan rumahnya malah lagi buat minuman ringan buat 3 makhluk galau (ditambah dirinya sendiri, 4 makhluk galau) .  
Aomine menggertakkan giginya, mencari pertanyaan pintar yang tidak akan menimbulkan jawaban tidak diinginkan, atau jawaban bercabang. Jujur aja, dia paling minder dan jijik dengan sesuatu yang ribet dan merepotkan. Memanglah, dia kembaran Shikamaru kali ya? Bedanya IQnya aja.  
Oke .Jangan lempar sepatu itu! Turunkan, Oke ?  
Lanjut.  
Si cewek ,yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Tora ,memainkan kurang lebih dengan Aomine. Sedangkan si cowok (Hyo) menundukkan kepalanya ,seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya gak ada.  
" Ini tehnya .Hyo, Lo gak apa-apa dengan kopi ?Atau mau tukeran dengan gue aja?", tanya Kagami memecah kesunyian.  
Tiga makhluk Tuhan yang paling galau itu duluan bereaksi itu langsung menyerbu gelas teh hangat yang udah jelas masih -geriknya sih udah pasti, dia menjatuhkan gelas tehnya sambil terpekik tenor .Refleks, kagami mengambil serbet terdekat diatas meja utensil dapur dan melap lantai dengan tangan kanannya .  
" Hati-hati dikit kek, susah aja kalee ,Aho !" ,Seru Kagami.  
Aomine menarik ujung bibirnya .  
" Dafuq .. Kok Lu bisa ngomong kek gitu sih? Ini akwert tau gak!" ,balas Aomine sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kearah Hyo dan Tora.  
Kagami berdesis. Benar kata Aomine. Kurang **awkward** apa coba ketika ada dua anak dari masa depan dan mengaku sebagai anak mu ?  
" Err ...Lo .. Tadi Loe bilang .. namamu Hyo-kun ya ?" ,tanya Kagami takut-takut .  
Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk .  
Situasi kembali canggung ,hingga Tora membuka suara,  
" Kami tahu kenyataan bahwa kedatangan kami dari masa depan susah diterima, terutama status kami sebagai putra-putri anda sekalian disaat anda masih bujang lapuk *disini kagami hampir saja mematahkan nampannya,tapi dicegat Aomine*.Tetapi,kedatangan kami di masa ini memiliki tujuan yang valid dan objektif. Sekiranya anda akan menerima kami ..." kata-katanya terhenti saat matanya tertuju pada kedua orangtua mereka yang memutih. Seakan ditampar oleh kenyatan yang ekstrim.  
" ...Kagami"  
" Iya ? Napa,Ahomine?"  
" Gue penasaran sama diri loe dimasa depan ... "  
" Kenapa sih ? Penasaran apa gue masih ganteng ,hah ?"  
" ... Bukan lah .Lagipula gantengan gue .."  
" Hah ? Shit lu ... Jadi apa ?"  
" Kok elo bisa membesarkan anak yang sopan gini ,ya ?"  
Kagami meletup.  
" DAFUQ ! ELO NIATNYA APA SIH? NGE-INSULT GUE GITU?"  
" OI !BAHASA JEPANGNYA JANGAN NYAMPU-NYAMPUR DONG! CINTAILAH DAN GUNAKANLAH BAHASA JEPANG YANG BAIK DAN BENAR! SESUAI EYD(?) GITU LOH !"  
" KALAU GITU,KENAPA ADA BAHASA JEPANG PAKAI 'ELU' ,'GUE' ? BAHASA APA INI ?"  
" JANGAN TANYA BALIK DONG! GUE AJA NGAK NGERTI! SANA ! TANYAKAN MBOK MU!"  
" WHAT THE F*CK IS 'MBOK' ?"  
Hyo dan Tora hanya memandangi kedua orang tua mereka yang bertengkar nonsense dengan mata sipit, sesekali menghela nafas.  
Hyo memandang Tora. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bicara ,Kagami dan Aomine menghentikan pertengkaran mereka, menatap Hyo penuh tanda tanya ," Karena kita sudah tiba disini, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bukan berarti kita memiliki mata uang yang berlaku di masa ini ... dan kita tidak banyak tahu tentang timeline ini. Seperti siapa kaisarnya, teknologinya, kejadian-kejadian, tempat, dan lain-lain. "  
Tora memijat keningnya. Dia tak memikirkan kemungkinan itu sama sekali saat membuat mesin waktu itu dengan Akashi-san.  
Ternyata, sepintar-pintarnya Tora, ada juga sisi 'baka' dari orang tuanya.  
Aomine tertawa melingkari perutnya geli. Kagami malah tak tahan untuk menonjokkan bogem , karena ada Tora disana, mana mungkin dia menunjukkan sisi tak terpuji ke ... ehem ... 'putri'nya .  
" GWAKAKAKKKK! Ternyata Lu emang sudah keturunan bego juga ya ! Gue jadi kasian sama dia punya 'papi' bahlul seperti lu! "  
Sebenarnya, sekalipun dia ngomong seperti itu, jauh dilubuk hatinya meringis.  
" HAH? Memangnya anak Loe juga ngak? AHOmine !" balas Kagami. Dia tak tahu kenapa, hatinya sedikit nyeri saat melontarkan kalimat itu.  
Tora bangkit dari kursinya, " Kalian ini ... berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi dimasa depan. Kalau saja kalian tahu kalau ka-" sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, mulutnya disumpal dengan tas oleh Hyo.  
" Jangan katakan itu, bego! Mereka tidak boleh tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ...", bisik Hyo.  
" Oi! Kau yakin? "  
" Salahmu sendiri memilih waktu yang salah. Aku sudah melihat kalendernya. Kita datang setahun lebih awal sebelum kejadian 'itu' tahu!"  
" EH? Jadi gimana nasib kita!? Bisa-bisa kita terancam tidak lahir! "  
Tenggelam dalam debat 'AhoBaka' versi bisik-bisik mereka, Aomine duduk sambil meracau tidak jelas.  
" Oi! Budak-budak! Kamek bisa denger ape kate kitak ye!"  
Sori .. ini salah bahasa. Mana gugel trenslet? Gugel trenslet ...  
" Oi! Anak-anak! Gue bisa denger kalian ngomong apa tahu! "  
SHIT, pikir Hyo dan Tora.  
Yang bertanya memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangar. Bagaikan panther yang siap menerkam.  
" Apa yang kalian maksudkan dengan 'kejadian itu' ?"  
Bisa terdengar suara 'glek!' yang keras dari keduanya. Kagami hanya mendengarkan sambil dan ikut duduk di sudut, jauh dari Aomine.  
" err .. intinya suatu kejadian yang mengakibatkan kami datang ke masa kini .. ee ... " Tora melirik Hyo sejenak ,lalu melanjutkan," Hyo! Kau yang jawab!" .Benarkan ?Dia melanjutkan.  
Hyo kalang kabut. Dia mulai ketakutan.  
Melihat reaksi Hyo, Aomine berbelas kasih *Tumben kamu baik, Aho* dan menghela nafas ... panjang.  
" Sudahlah .Suatu saat kami pasti tahu. Intinya adalah, dimana kalian akan tinggal. "  
Tora yang giliran kalang kabut. Secara dia gadis ,jadi bakal ribet urusannya.  
Mereka berunding ala Konferensi Meja Bundar. Eitts, tunggu dulu , mejanya persegi. Jadi, yang benar ' mereka sedang mengadakan Konferensi Meja Persegi Panjang' dong ?.  
Err... kalimat diatas nonsense sekali. Kita skip saja.  
Kesunyian kembali merebak. Asap mulai keluar dari atas kepala mereka. Sebenarnya, Kagami memiliki ide lebih dulu, tapi dia takut idenya ditolak mentah-mentah ,jadi diurungkan.  
Menit berganti jam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda solusi. Kesunyian tidak cocok untuk mereka, jadi Kagami mulai angkat bicara.  
" ... bagaimana kalau Tora tinggal dengan gue ,selama 'misi' mereka berhasil. Dan Hyo bisa tinggal dengan lo, Aomine. Lagipula tak ada yang curiga bila mereka tinggal bersama kita ..."  
Aomine ingin memprotes, tapi dia tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mereject ide kagami. Ymgl, dia mengangguk pasrah. Hyo dan Tora malah yang paling galau. Mereka memang senang dan lega bisa tinggal dengan 'orangtua' mereka, tapi jika mereka keterusan, bisa jadi nanti terjadi ceplas-ceplos yang berakibatkan fatal.  
Suara tepuk final dibunyikan. Aomine bangkit malas, mengambil tasnya dan mengisyaratkan Hyo untuk mengikutinya. Hyo menyusul dengan malu-malu, sesekali mencuri pandang ke Kagami dan Tora. Setelah itu, dia menghela nafas dan ikut dengan 'ayah'nya.

Hari itu senin. Bunga sakura gugur dengan indahnya, melatari keseharian murid SMA Seirin. Dua minggu lagi Interhigh diadakan dan Klub basket Seirin tidak dapat tinggal diam, sekalipun mereka memenangkan Winter Cup tahun lalu.  
Seharusnya, hari itu menjadi hari normal bagi mereka, hingga topan (?) datang menampar mereka dengan  
" EEEEEHHHHHHHH?"  
Furihata dan Kawahara mangap, diikuti beberapa murid kelas satu. Aida Riko sok pasang muka stoic tak bersalah. Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan Kuroko menatapnya curiga.  
" ... Kagami-kun. Apa maksudnya ini ?" tanyanya. Sumfah, Kuroko terlalu banyak menerima pengaruh dari mantan kaptennya si SMP Teikou dulu. Nadanya yang mengintimidasi membuat Kagami menggaruk kepalanya terlalu kuat hingga luka.  
" Akh! Kuroko !? Err ... seperti yang gue bilang, namanya Kagami Tora. Dia mau mendaftar menjadi manager klub basket kita ..." jawabnya takut-takut.  
Aida menatapi Tora dari atas kebawah. Ada sesuatu yang dirasa 'penting' dari gadis didepannya itu.  
Tora hanya memasang muka bosan. Tadi malam dia berunding dengan 'ayah'nya bahwa dia hanya akan jadi silent-spectator dan mendukung klub basket Seirin dari belakang, seperti apa yang dilakukannya di masa depan. Tapi, Kagami malah membujuknya untuk melamar menjadi manager. Klub basket Seirin hanya memiliki pelatih dan guru pembimbing, jadi kursi manager masih kosong. Lagipula, Tora cukup lihai dalam menganalisis data. Bisa jadi dia berguru dengan Momoi Satsuki dari Touou dimasa depan. Terbiasa mematuhi 'ayah'nya, dia pun mengangguk pasrah dan berdecih 'che' sambil menata rambutnya.  
Sakaki, murid kelas satu yang juga centre seperti Kiyoshi mengangkat tanggannya, gelagat ingin bertanya, " Anoo ... Apakah Tora-chan memiliki hubungan dengan Kagami-senpai ?"  
Ah, sebuah cinta terlarang (?) bersemi. Ehemm.  
Kagami tegang. Apakah dia jujur aja?  
" Beliau adalah kakak sepupu saya .. "  
Ketika Tora membuka suara, seluruh pemuda di ruangan itu takjub akan kecantikan paras dan suara Tora. Mereka memandanginya dengan bunga bertebaran dengan dasyatnya. Ah.. memiliki manager yang akan mengurusi kebutuhan klub bagaikan ibu rumah tangga seperti Tora tidak lebih tidak lain adalah surga dunia.  
" EHEMM!"  
'Gulp'  
" Oi ! Jangan kacangin gue dong ! Memangnya gue kurang cantik apa ? Dia kan Cuma ... Cuma ... " , protes Aida terhenti saat melihat bagian atas Tora yang tertutupi oleh jaket dan seragam sailor.  
OMFG ! I-I-Itu ! G-cup !?  
Aida tertunduk pasrah.  
Hyuuga yang sedari tadi diam-diam mengagumi Tora, merasa kasihan dengan 'ekuilibrum ironi seorang Aida Riko' yang diputar didepan matanya. Memang dia akui Tora menyerupai dewi maupun bidadari turun dari langit. Tapi mana mungkin dia mengakuinya didepan mantan cinta pertamanya.  
Dia pun berniat menyemangatinya, tetapi terhenti oleh tiga kalimat yang terlontar dari Tora yang menyerupai seseorang ,tapi mereka sulit mengingat mirip siapa,  
" Kurang cantik ?Jangan bercanda. Yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikanku hanyalah aku seorang ."  
Bagi murid kelas satu , mereka terpesona oleh karakter elegan dan putri arogan Tora. Tapi beda berbanding besar dengan orang yang 'mengetahui'...  
' perasaan gue aja atau sedari tadi cewek ini bertingkah seperti Aomine Daiki dari Touou ?' , begitulah apa yang tergambar di benak mereka. Ada yang menatap Tora tidak percaya seperti Koganei dan Fukuda.  
Aida, yang bangkit dari opera tragedinya, mengepalkan tangan ,siap untuk menonjok Tora. Dan syukurlah Kagami dengan sigap menghentikannya.  
Sabar ya, Kagami. Hidupmu sudah ditakdiran begini.  
Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara bantingan yang keras dan jeritan dari power forward dari Seirin.  
Rest in peace, Kagami Taiga !

Lain di Seirin, lain di Touou.  
Jika Tora diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh mayoritas(?) anggota klub Seirin, berbanding terbalik 270 derajat dibandingkan disekolahnya.  
Baru saja dia memperkenalkan Hyo kepada senpai dan kouhainya ,dia sudah dikebuki oleh pekik histeris dari anggota reguler tahun lalu.  
" YANG BENAR NIH, DIA ADIK LOE, AOMINE ? KOK LAIN BANGET ?"  
" SOPAN ! DIA TERLALU SOPAN ! TIBA-TIBA TERBAYANG DIBENAK GUE WAJAH AOMINE YANG BERLAKU SOPAN *huek* NOOOOO!~"  
" JANGAN KATAKAN ITU, WAKAMATSU SIALAN ! GUE MALAH LANGSUNG MEMPROYEKSIKANNYA DI KEPALA GUE ! MANA KANTONG MUNTAHNYA WOIIII !? MANAAA !?"  
" DUNIA SUDAH KIAMAT !SIAPKAN DIRIMU KAWAN-KAWAN !"  
Aomine memijat dahinya. Dia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Bukan salahnya jika wajah Hyo terlalu menyerupai dirinya. Kecuali alis mata yang terhalang oleh bandana hitam yang melingkari kepalanya. Tapi bisa jadi sama saja dengannya.  
Oh, Aomine .Anda salah besar.  
Wakamatsu yang duluan sadar pun berlaku (sok) profesional dan mengadakan sesi tanya jawab dengan Hyo. Seperti posisinya, keahliannya, dan ...  
" Seingat gue memakai bandana disaat pertandingan itu dilarang ... kenapa loe bangga banget makainya ?" tanya Wakamatsu sarkastik. Sebenarnya, dia gemetaran karena didalam sesi tanya jawabnya, Hyo menjawab dengan penuh hormat dan kesopanan.  
" ... Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tetapi bandana ini adalah peninggalan terakhir dari Ibu saya ... dan Saya sudah berjanji untuk tidak melepaskannya disaat-saat tertentu ...", nada sedih terlukiskan dari suaranya. Aomine tersentak. Jadi dimasa depan istrinya mati, gitu ?  
" Apakah saat-saat tertentu itu seperti pertandingan resmi ?"  
" ... Sekali lagi maaf bila jawaban saya tidak dapat memuaskan anda, tetapi saya tidak dapat memberi informasi lebih lanjut daripada ini."  
Seisi anggota reguler tahun lalu jantungan mendadak. Ada yang langsung tak sadarkan diri, ada yang masih sadar tapi berteriak melengking dua oktaf.  
Aomine menghela nafas. Untunglah Momoi tidak masuk hari ini. Kalau dia ada, pasti dia tanya begini, " Dai-chan~ Kok kamyu gak bilang-bilang kalau kamyu punya adik sich! Aku kamyu anggap apaa? Hiks2... Dai-chan no baka!" dan berlari dramatik. Atau yang paling parah, " Mineko-bachan meninggal? Sejak kapan? Lu jangan sok famili dech! Lu orang luar kan? Atau jangan-jangan ... lu anak haram !?" . Sungguh. Jika Momoi berkata seperti itu, Aomine akan meninjunya dengan bangga.  
Hyo menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Jika dia banyak berinteraksi yang tidak perlu, akan gawat jadinya  
Tapi,bukannya Touou Gakuen terkenal dengan team playnya yang individual? Jadi dia tak perlu mempertahankan kerjasama tim seperti apa yang dilakukannya di masa depan,kan ?Yah, sekalipun rasanya hambar. Dia terbiasa belajar tentang makna 'kebersamaan dalam tim' oleh ayahnya sejak kecil.  
Timetravel is suck, gumamnya pelan.  
Untuk mengantisipasi banyaknya korban yang makin berjatuhan, Wakamatsu selaku kapten merevisi sisa anggota untuk latihan. Hari ini dijadwalkan mini game, playstyle lebih dibebaskan. Karena tidak ada Momoi untuk mengobservasi mereka, mereka gak perlu memaksakan diri untuk berusaha keras alias serius. Toh Cuma mini-game.  
Hari ini latihan mendribble dan shoot. Wakamatsu merevisi anak kelas dua , sedangkan Aomine *yang merupakan suatu keajaiban mau turut berpartisipasi* merevisi anak kelas satu. Eitss! Jangan senang dulu. Dia begitupun ada motifnya. Dia ingin melihat secara langsung bakat dari *ehemm* 'putranya'.  
Satu persatu anak kelas satu nge-shoot. Ada yang letoy, ada yang maknyus, ada yang sok keren, ada yang bikin tepuk jidat, dan ada yang lebih parah dibandingkan shoot pemula diantara pemula. Si Remang-remang Man pun menguap. Sampai giliran Hyo, dia tegap siaga.  
Hyo mengambil posisi shoot dan kakinya terangkat dan dia pun meloncat dan melempar bola tepat ke tengah ring.  
Aomine tercengang. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya.  
Dia pun langsung menghampiri Hyo, membuat anak kelas satunya mundur ketakutan. Hyo tidak terpengaruh, hanya sedikit gugup saat 'ayah'nya menghampirinya.  
Dan ...  
" Oi, Hyo.. One-on-one sama gue. SEKARANG "

Kecurigaan Aomine pun terjawab sudah.  
Meteor jam. Freefrom shoot. Zone. Semuanya ...  
Nafasnya tercekat. Mulutnya terbuka, lalu terkatup, terbuka, terkatup seperti ikan mas.  
Tanpa dia sadari, dia terjerembab dengan mata yang masih terbuka lebar, jelas menggambarkan betapa syoknya dia.  
Anggota klub basket Toou lain tidak kalah syok. Pertama, seorang kembaran (?) Aomine datang dengan sifat sopan dan keigonya. Kedua, Aomine, ace Kiseki no Sedai yang cetar-membahana, kalah telak one-on-one Ketiga, Aomine, ace Kiseki no Sedai yang arogannya tak terkalahkan didunia, terjerembab tak berdaya dibawah lantai dingin dengan muka yang 'tidak bisa dipercaya' bisa terpatri di wajah itemnya itu.  
Hyo, menyadari ayahnya jatuh syok, langsung menghampirinya, mengabaikan bola basket yang dilemparinya keluar lapangan (dan mengenai kepala Wakamatsu , diiringi nyanyian , " WTF!"). Dia mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangannya, tapi dihentikan dengan tamparan tepat di telapak tangannya.  
" ... Aku butuh bicara denganmu, Hyo. Sendiri .."  
Hyo menelan ludah dengan berat. Apakah dia melakukan hal bodoh lagi? Sial, Tora pasti akan menggorengku, pikirnya kelabu.

To Be Continued


End file.
